invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rattleraptor
Appearance Rattleraptor pups have very light builds, with there head and claws looking out of place on this animal. An interesting feature of all rattleraptors is the gas spewing funnels on their back. In colt form they are much larger and have more resemblence to a raptor then all three forms. However, the claws still look out of place on it as they are as long as swords. The max form has much heavier build and a huge tyranasaurian head with razor sharp teeth and beady yellow eyes. It is the least raptor-like of the three rattleraptors. Biography Rattleraptors are saurian like creatures that live in the jungles of south asia. A ferocious hunter, they get their name from their massive tail similar to a rattlesnake. Raptors have massive claws, especially in colt and max, as well as sharp teeth. Combine this with an unusual stamina, and youv'e got a true battle machine. How to capture InviZimals : When trapped by the 3 markers press X continuously and quickly and capture it. InviZimals The Lost Tribes:Put yourself behind the markers and call the Rattleraptor. When trapped by the 3 markers press X continuously and quickly and capture it. In-Game Appearances In InviZimals, Dawson uses a level one rattleraptor in combat, sometimes using a higher leveled colt as well. In Jungle Ruins, yomu uses a rattleraptor level twelve. Simon from Ayers Rock uses a colt. In Invizimals: The Lost Tribes Rattleraptors are from the Mexico Archive and are all mutants, being used by Walter, Ricardo (occasionly) and Diego. Fighting Rattleraptor is a jungle invizimal that specializes in quickly stricking opponents with decent attack power. We recommend that it's attack should be focused on as it works fast, combined with high damage means a quick-working battler with a very high danger level. It excels at slicing apart fire Invizimals that could severley damage it. They do work very well on rock InviZimals as they have a sonic quick attack. Stats On Level One Life 100 Stamina 120 Stamina Recovery 8 Attack 13 Armour 0 Rattleraptor Max.jpeg|An unhappy rattleraptor Invizimals-dark-rattleraptor-max-n-200.jpg|Dark Rattleraptor Cromos Card 176-rattleraptor-invizimals-evolution.gif|Rattleraptor Cromos Card Green surface.jpg|Use this to find a Rattleraptor. How To Capture When the capture starts, there will be X markers on the floor. (3 Pup, 4 Colt, 5 Max.) Move around until you are behind a marker and inline with the InviZimal. Make noise until he steps on the marker and a rope attaches to him. Repeat the process until you have him caught in all the ropes, then tap X repeatedly until he is caught in the center of the trap. Dark Rattleraptor Appearance A Rattleraptors best friend is his claws. A Dark Rattleraptor is no different. It has massive orange arms with green spikes growing down his huge back and on his shoulders, hips, tail and head. He has two axe-head like blades on each arm, and hands with four footlong claws and no thumb. Its eyes are a sickly green, along with every spike on this awful beasts body. In-Game Apperances It appears and attacks Keni when he is camping after being banished from kilimanjaro. It later gets sent to Dawson and corrupts him. In the battle against Dawson after he was fully corrupted, he either uses it or his Dark Flameclaw that he acquired from you. After, in the dark jungle, you win it from the tournament and, after, jasmine uses it in the vipers nest club. Biography Rattleraptors were never lovely. Ferocious jungle hunters. Thats more like it. But when a rattleraptor fell into Campbell's evil hands, the combination was... well, this beast you are now holding. The Dark Rattleraptor. A sea of spikes, claws and teeth, combining the speed of Rattleraptors with massive slicing attacks that make him fearful... and fearless. Category:Jungle Category:InviZimals: The Lost Tribes Category:InviZimals (Game) Category:InviZimals: The Alliance